I love you
by Evelina888
Summary: James loves Lily, but does Lily love James? Read to find out. One-shot.


**A/N: So this idea popped into my head in the car, and today I was bored, so I decided to finish it. Tell me what you think, and, just in case you didn't know, ;), I have 2 other stories, so check them out on my profile! Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

><p>They meet on September 1st; the first day of the new term.<p>

Summer is slowly fading into autumn: the green leaves are are turning to brilliant reds, yellow, and oranges. There is a sharp chill in the air that wasn't there before.

He is Head Boy; she is Head Girl.

His hair is toussled, hazel eyes sparkling from behind those familiar round glasses.

Her eyes, emerald green, are filled with shock and rage. Auburn curls, past her shoulders, are tumbling down her back in a curly wave.

"_You're_ Head Boy?"

Lily hates James.

**_XXXXX_**

The first snowfall of the year brings holiday festivity.

James finds Lily in the Great Hall, helping Professor Flitwick, their new Charms teacher, make enchanted snowflakes fall from the ceiling. Professor Flitwick thanks Lily and sends her off.

James creeps into the shadows as Lily walks past. She doesn't notice him; he follows her. Lily goes out the great doors of the castle, stands just outside of them, in the falling snow.

James notes that she doesn't have a cloak; and Lily is shivering.

But the redhead has a smile on her face, reveling in the freezing wind blasting her face, the snowflakes turning her hair white.

The Whomping Willow shakes violently, getting rid of the snow gathered on its branches. Lily turns toward it, she sighs.

"Something's going on there, James is involved in it, but what?" The redhead wonders out loud.

James is in ecstasy: Lily called him _James_, not Potter. He only half-registers that Lily is figuring out the Mauraders' greatest secret. He doesn't notice her step back inside, see him, and _smile. _

Lily is unsure of James.

**_XXXXX_**

Christmas goes away, and as March approaches, the tension in the castle gets heavier. The 7th years are preparing for their N.E.W.T.s.

Lily spends all of her time working: James finds her in the library, in their common room, during class, scribbling notes furiously, finishing essays.

Once, going to get a drink of water, James finds Lily in the common room at 1 in the morning, asleep on the couch, the fire all ashes. Her Potions essay is on her lap, her quill on the floor. He sees that she has done twice more than the required amount, and after taking her up to her bed, he finishes the few sentences she has left.

They barely have any time to talk, and James starts looking forward to patroling with Lily even more than usual. She is more relaxed during their patrols, they can talk.

But Lily seems to start using their patrols as time to catch up on sleep. 3 times now he has found her awake at 1 a.m., always writing, writing, writing. 3 times now he catches her asleep while she waits for him to come down to start their patrol. Every time this happens, James lets her sleep, doing the patrols himself. He can't help but feel disappointed every time this happens.

In June, everything gets more hectic. Alice Prewett faints in class twice. Lily gets steadily paler every day, but she keeps working determinedly.

And then, on the 4th of June, a week before N.E.W.T.s, she finally breaks down. James comes back from Quidditch practice at 9:00 p.m., and finds Lily sobbing on the couch. He flies to her side, sits down beside her, and pulls her into him. Lily wails louder, burrowing in his chest. Glaring around, James happens to glance at the table. The girl's homwork is spread messily around, and an ink bottle is smashed in the center, covering half the table and Lily's work.

James sits down with the redhead, looks down at her mess of hair. He strokes her tenderly, then leans back onto the couch, doesn't say a word, just lets Lily cry. Finally after a while, she speaks:

"I -I was just do...doing my work!" The girl wails. "And then I-I got the f-feeling that I'd never f-finish it!" A fresh round of tears racks Lily's petite body.

James, not knowing what to do, merely nods. Then he scoops Lily up into his arms as easily as if she was a baby. He carries her to her room, lays her in the bed, tucks the covers around her.

In a short while, Lily stops crying. Curling in a ball, she sniffles. In a few seconds, the room is silent. James frowns, concerned, when the redhead gives a loud snore. The boy grins widely, then stands up and gives Lily a kiss on the forehead. Without giving it a second thought, he tip-toes out of the room, and eases the door closed behind him.

He doesn't notice it, but when he turns his back, after he kisses her, a small smile grows over the sleeping girl's face. She unconsciously snuggles deeper into her blankets, and falls into a deep sleep.

Lily fancies James.

**_XXXXX_**

The exams are finally over, and all the 7th and 5th years pile outside for well-deserved rest. James sends his friends to wait by the beech tree, and he stands back to wait for Lily. She comes out last, flushed with success. The redhead sees James, and her eyes seem to soften.

Lily comes over to James, looks up into his face earnestly with her deep green eyes. Involountarily, James is drowning in them. He reaches for her hand, but before he takes it, her eyes flicker away. The boy drops his hand, disappointed. His scowl shows on his face, because Lily gives a chuckle, and James relaxes.

"I...have to tell you something, James." Lily frowns thoughtfully. She invites him over to a deserted classroom.

"At the beginning of the year, I hated you." She says. James frowns: he doesn't like to think of that time. "Then, you were so nice and mature, I wasn't sure what to think." James is proud of himself: he hasn't asked Lily out once this year. Lily continues, "then, in March, you helped me so much; all I could think about was how to repay you." James's brow crinkles. Lily doesn't have to repay him! "It happened, again, in June. You helped me to an even further extent. This only deepened my desire to repay you, and..." The redhead stops, embarrassed. She looks into James's eyes.

They are drowning together.

"It also deepened my desire...for you." Lily states simply. She doesn't look away, doesn't say anything else. She merely stares at him, looking for the accepting kiss, the loving hug...She gets James's shocked look.

Before, though, Lily can say or do anything else, James grins, back to the old James Lily knows.

"All right, Evans, I'll ask one last time: will you go out with me?" But he states it gently, not in the old arrogant way he used to. And, for once, Lily's answer is this:

"Forever."

Lily loves James.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel as if it was a bit rushed, what do you think? As always, reviews are appreciated, but I'm not forcing you!**


End file.
